Forgotten Memories
by Blaze and Tikal
Summary: Blaze the Cat is troubled. She is upset since she had to leave her best friend, Silver the Hedgehog, to save the world. Eventually, she meets Silver again, and is overjoyed! But there's one problem. Silver doesn't seem to remember who Blaze is!
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories By: Blaze and Tikal 

**Supported Couples: ****Sonic X Blaze**** and ****Silver X Amy.**

**Note that this is my first fanfic and I wouldn't be too surprised if it sucked. But no matter how bad, an honest review and comment would be appreciated to help improve my writing skills and help make future chapters better. Also, if you have any problems with the couples in this story than I suggest keeping it to yourself or if you have to say something at least explain it politely with no flaming. I know these couples aren't very popular compared to others like Sonic X Amy, but I don't really care, so, yeah. I hope you enjoy! )**

Blaze sat down onto the wet morning grass. She was troubled by her life, and needed to think through the many troubling events that had gone on ever since she was born. The thing most annoying was a memory, of an old friend she would never she again. He was her only friend, at least back where she originally lived. His name was Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. He was a childhood friend who she trusted more than anyone.

"…This isn't fair!" She said to herself. She felt angry, more than she's ever felt. " I know this is my duty, but why had it come with such a price? Silver… there's no way I'll ever see him again… " Just before things were about to get ugly, Marine came up to Blaze with some news.

"…Blaze? Mate, is something buggin' you?" Marine said in her painfully stereotypical Australian accent, for she had never seen Blaze so pissed. Blaze turned around, very embarrassed.

"_Oh, damn it, I'm such an idiot…" Blaze thought to herself. _

"Uh, Marine, I didn't she you there, heh, …what do want?" She demanded. 

"Oh, right, you see, part of the palace just went BOOOOM, and aye, it was totally demolished!" Marine explained, as Blaze's face expression turned bleak.

"Oh my God, Marine we have to go NOW!" Blaze ran as fast as physically possible for her body, leaving a trail of bursting fire.

"Wait, Blaze, crickey, slow down, mate!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

People ran away in terror, as two black creatures continued to demolish the royal palace, and they wouldn't stop until the entire castle was destroyed. The two where covered by a cloak, which cover most of their body, but by shape, both appeared to Hedgehogs, plus you could their eyes. The one in the blue cloak had green eyes, and the one in the red cloak had, well, red eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see her anywhere." The one in a blue cloak asked.

"I'm positive, sir. I sense her presence here. The other one replied.

"Good… once I find her this entire universe will my mine." The Blue cloaked one said, with an evil grin on his face.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I can't say when the next chapter will be made, but I do guarantee it will be longer. See you. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories By: Blaze and Tikal 

**Here's chapter 2.**

Blaze had no time to wait for Marine, so she kept moving with a trail of purple flames traveling behind her, this was her kingdom after all. By the time she got there, the entire place was obliterated. Blaze slowly and sadly walked into the ruins of her once high and proud castle. It puzzled her though. Who could do this to a very large scaled and 15 story building with the sharpest of security? As she walked through the ruble, she spotted of dead corpses lying here and there, a very sick feeling. By the time Blaze had walked around the area, Marine had finally caught up, exhausted.

"Blaze, next time please slow for m-" Marine stopped talking, seeing the castle's condition.

"Oh my, it was stilling standing 20 minutes ago!"

"Yes, it was, young girl." One of the shady cloaked figures stood over on a cliff. "I did a little bit of decorating while raccoon girl here was gone."

"You son of a bitch! Leave now or you will be disposed of immediately!" Blaze demanded at the figure.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case, young Blaze." He said, as he started to generate a ball of purple energy.

Blaze was ready charge at full speed at this bastard's face and claw it into many pieces, but she stood still, paralyzed.

"What the hell?" She said.

Behind Blaze another cloaked hedgehog was holding Blaze and Marine down with chaos control, holding one of the Sol Emeralds.

"How did you find that emerald?" She yelled.

"You must have forgotten this one was hidden in the palace, or at least what used to be the palace." He said with a smirk on his face.

"It's time to finish this!" The other villain said ready to launch his energy ball directly at Marine. Right before he would have murdered Marine, A piece of the ruble from the palace flung up and rammed into him at high speeds.

A white hedgehog appeared from behind the ruble and used some sort of telekinesis to throw another chunk at the figure holding the Sol Emerald.

"Leave these two woman alone, and this world now!" He told the two strange hedgehogs.

"No… it can't be…" Blaze said in awe, seeing that familiar face.

"Very well, but I make no guarantees on me and my partner here's return." He agreed. "Let's go." He told the red-cloaked hedgehog.

"Yes, master."

The two disappeared in chaos control.

"I hope you two ladies are okay." The white hedgehog said to Blaze and Marine.

"Silver! I thought I would never see you again!" Blaze said, happier than ever.

But instead of getting the same reaction from Silver, she got something a little different.

"What? Who are you, and how do you even know me?" Silver said, backing off.

**OMG, He doesn't remember her! O Anyways, Chapter 3 is on its way. Also, I guess I'll just keep the chapters short. P See ya.**


End file.
